Christmas Miracles
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro are looking forward to yet another Christmas together. But when an accident at the mall escaltes into something worse, will they truly get to be together for the holidays? Maybe all it'll take is one wish... Summary's crappy...Sorry! DX


__

__

Authoress Drabble~!

Ok, I didn't do this last year, so I'm doing it this year; a christmas fic~! I do hope everyone enjoys this, as well as their holidays~! I hope this reminds you of believing in Christmas Miracles, as the title says. So enjoy my one-shot~! ^_^

_

* * *

_

Christmas Miracles

Ichigo hummed to himself as he stood outside the outlet mall, waiting for his boyfriend. They had decided to go christmas shopping together. Although Shiro didn't make much in the four years they have been dating, Ichigo still believed that he should invite him along, so they could pick something for his sisters. "Been waiting long?" Ichigo turned, only to lock lips with his albino boyfriend, golden eyes shining playfully.

"Nah, you got here just before I decided to maim you, rather than kill you for making me wait." Ichigo joked once they broke for air.

"Sorry, but the guys at work wouldn't let me leave early. So sorry for making you freeze that sweet ass of yours." Ichigo huffed and turned around, walking into the mall with Shiro in tow.

"So how much do you have on you?" Ichigo asked.

" 'Bout 50, I believe." He said, cheacking his wallet. Ichigo pulled out his wallet and counted up his money.

"I have about...150." He said.

"Well, 200 together sounds decent. "Now let's go get your sisters some stuff!" Shiro said, sounding excited. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Shiro had grown up with practically no family, so Christmas was a time he enjoyed most because he could be with Ichigo and his family, which consisted of his dad, two little sisters, and himself of course. As the two of them wandered through the shops, they heard a loud crashing noise.

"Please don't do this! You can't just take from the chairity here!" Someone shouted. Shiro turned to see worry cross Ichigo's face and they both walked towards the shouting.

"Shut the fuck up! I am the chairity! You are giving me this damned money!" Another, louder voice snapped. Just as the two got there, they saw a huge man punch the chairty collector and sent her spiraling towards the ground. The woman looked up in horror as he reached for the plastic container with money. Almost immediatly, both Ichigo and Shiro put their hands on the man's outstreatched wrist.

"Hey, this is the time for giving, not stealing." Ichigo said calmly. The man withdrew his hand and glared at the two.

"Fuck off Berry Head! You and the fucking Snowflake can just walk away, and I'll forget I saw ya."

"Kinda hard since we stick out in a crowd." Shiro mumbled. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Shiro's sarcasm was very unwanted in this situation. Ichigo wanted to avoid a fight as much as possible; the last thing he wanted was for him and his boyfriend to get kicked out of the mall.

"Please, we don't want a fight. Just leave the money. If you need some, then I'll give it to you." Ichigo said, trying to work it out. The man instead grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and sneered.

"By all means, gimme your money too then. I don't need your fuckin' pity here!" He then threw Ichigo to the floor, and he landed on his wrist. He cried out in pain, and Shiro snapped. He walked up to the man and punched him in the face, his golden eyes glowing dangerously.

"Do that one more time, and more than your wrist will be broken." He hissed. The man shot up and tried aiming for his face, but he seized his fist with one hand, and punched the man in the stomach, sending him tumbling backwards. The man stood up and with blinding speed rushed at Shiro, tackling him to the ground and into the crowd that had been gathering around them. _Sh-shit!_ He pushed the giant up with his feet to get him off of him, and rolle dover, quickly getting back up on his feet. As the man stood up again, Shiro punched his face, a sickening noise sounded as the man's nose broke. The man finally backed off, his eyes shining with hate.

"You'll fucking wish you never messed with me! You'll be dead by the end of this week!" He snapped and rushed off, leaving the money behind. Shiro sighed and winced when he pulled his shoulder.

_Crap..._Ichigo walked up, cradling his wrist and rubbing Shiro on thew other shoulder.

"It's just sprained...my wrist, I mean. I think yuo better let dad look at your shoulder later." Ichigo said. Shiro turned and smiled warmly at his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, I know that was the last thing you wanted to happen, but I couldn't help it." He said, and turned to help the woman up. She took his hand and she was lifted off the ground. "You ok?"

"Y-yes, thank you." She said. She was obviously shaken, but didn't appear to be hurt. Reaching for his wallet, Shiro took out his money and put the 50 dollars into the container. "Oh no, you don't need to-"

"There are others out there far less fortunate; I was one of them a few years ago." Shiro shrugged. "So I hope this helps." Ichigo then put 100 dollars in, smiling.

"That's to pay for what he tried to steal. I hope you have more luck." He said. As mall cops came to try ushering them out the door, the lady walked up to them.

"Excuse me officers, but that large man was trying to steal from us. And he threw the first punch. It was all self-defense." Much to the teen's surprise, the cops let them go. "A way of paying myself back, but I wish I could do more..."

"No need, thank you." Ichigo said. As they waved goodbye, Ichigo couldn't help but shiver at the man's threat. Is everything going to be ok? he wondered.

* * *

Three days later...

"Ichigo can you help me put this up there? I think it'd look good higher up!" Yuzu asked her older brother. Ichigo smiled and lifted Yuzu up as she hooked a small angel onto a sturdy branch near the top pf the tree. "Thank you!" He helped her down and hugged her.

"Not a problem, Yuzu. Hey dad, how ya doing in the kitchen?" He called, just in time to hear a crashing sound.

"Evil Turkey! I will have my vengence yet!" Ichigo laughed at the curses coming from his father and walked in to see that he was still trying to get the turkey out of the wrapping.

_Good lord..._

"Not until your boyfriend gets here I don't!" His dad said cheerfully while holding scissors in his hands. Ichigo sdhivered at the slighty creepy sight. "He's a great help in the kitchen." It was true too. Years of living by himself had made him a decent cook. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"No clue; he said he'd be here around 6:30. So he'll be here shortly." Ichigo said. As he walked back into the living room to help his little sisters, he couldn't help but wonder why Shiro insisted on coming later than usual. What's he planning?

* * *

Shiro walked down the snow covered sidewalk, feeling excited. He had spent a whole lot of time decideng when to ask his boyfriend 'The question', and he decided now would be best. He left everything at home, but he fully intended on sneaking out to get it all later. With Christmas only a few days away, he was getting very eager. _I can't wait to see the look on his face! _He thought. He laughed to himself as he pictured Ichigo's flustered and blushing face when he'd ask.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" Before Shiro could turn around, a big hand covered his mouth, the rest of his arm around Shiro's throat. He struggled in the grip, but it was too tight and he was quickly losing his breath. The man chuckled and he felt something being pressed against his back, sharp and cold. "Didn't I give you a fair warning?" Shiro's eyes widened as he felt three, quick sharp stabs go through his back and chest. He coughed, a rusty taste in his mouth as he was dropped onto the street. He tried to clutch his bleeding chest, but for some reason, he couldn't move, as if the snow was numbing him. The man kneeled down in front of him. "You would be dead by the end of this week, Snowflake. I keep my vows." Shiro could feel the man searching his wallet and pockets, but for some odd reason, he couldn't care less. His world was tipping, the cold wrapping him up in a blanket of quiet. He could barely hear the man laugh as he walked away, leaving Shiro alone and freezing in the snow. Time melted away and he wasn't sure how long he had laid there, bleeding in the pure white snow. He was faintly aware of someone coming up ad screaming, but what was being said was lost to him. His last thoughts before fading were simple;

_I love you Ichigo...sorry..._

* * *

It was around 10:30, and now Ichigo was worried. His sister had fallen asleep on the couch, patiently awating for Shiro. His entire family loved the albino just as much as he did. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and put on some gloves. "So you're off to find him?" Ichigo turned to see his dad standing in the doorway.

"Y-yeah. Something's wrong...it's this feeling I'm getting, like shitty karma." He replied, being careful of his bandaged wrist. Isshin sighed and tossed him a flashlight.

"It's gonna be dark out there, be careful." Ichigo nodded and rushed out into the snow. He started walking towards Shiro's house as the snow continued to fall softly around him.

"Shiro! Shiro, are you out here?" He called. He kept yelling until his voice came close to cracking. As he walked down the sidewalk, he turned to seea lump in his way. Fear clenching his gut, he ran towards the figure, only to scream as he fell on his knees in the crimson snow. He rolled the person over, only to be greeted with Shiro's dimming eyes. "Shiro? Shiro can you hear me?" He tore off his scarf and wrapped it around the albino's waist, trying to stop the bleeding from his chest. He took off his jacket as Shiro's cooling body shivered violently and he kept as much pressure on the wounds as he could. Reaching into his pocket, he quickly dialed 9-1-1, praying that they'd come in time.

_Shiro...Shiro hang in there! _He cried desperatly.

* * *

A few hours later...

Ichigo was sitting numbly in the room where Shiro was hooked up, a heart moniter sounding in the background. after they had rushed to the hospital, he had called his dad to tell him what had happened. He came as fast as he could, bringing his little sisters with him. They all sat there, huddled in the room, lsitening to Shiro's shallow breathing. _Shiro...please be ok..._he begged in his mind, his throat to raw to speak. Isshin walked back into the room after talking to the doctor, his face grim.

"Yuzu, Karin, go wait outside please." He said quietly. As the little twins were escorted out, Ichigo stared up at his father. "He needs surgery. Right now, the doctors are surprised he's stable. His spine was stabbed, as well as a lung and his stomach. If he doesnt get surgery, he may not make it through the night, and if he does, he won't last tomorrow." Ichigo's heart dropped twenty stories and into his stomach, making him sick.

"S-so why can't he get the surgery? What the hell are they waiting for?" Ichigo snapped.

"He doesn't have insurance, and we can't pay for it now...especially since we bought all this stuff for Christmas."

"Then take whatever you got me back! I don't want it if Shiro isn't..." Ichigo coughed as his voice cracked. His dad rubbed his back gently.

"Hell, you don't even want that new car?" It was true that he had wanted a car for a long time, sick of riding the bus everywhere, but Shiro...Shiro was _far_ more important than some stupid ass car. Isshin simply nodded. "It may not be enough...but I'll do it. We need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere...I want to stay here."

"Visiting hours are up, Ichigo. C'mon, I promise we'll visit him later, ok?" Ichigo wanted to argue, but he no longer had the strength or will to do it. Instead, he let his father lead him out of the hospital, and away from his dying boyfriend.

* * *

Two days later...

It was the night before Christmas Eve, and Ichigo was once again locked in his room. The only times he ever came out was to see Shiro, use the restroom, or eat. It was like he had everything stolen from him, even his soul, and it was just because of some random grudge. Ichigo had no doubt who had done this, but he couldn't find the bastard anywhere. Instead, he locked himself away, refusing to believe his father. Even though he had taken the car, and a few other things back, it still wasn't enough. Surprisingly, Shiro was still clinging onto life, but only by a tiny thread. _Why...why is this happening?_ _This is a time of _giving_, not _taking_..._he thought as he curled up on his bed. There was a small knock on his door.

"Ichigo? Can we come in?" Karin's small voice sounded from behind the door. He rose slugishly to his feet and unlocked the door. Immediatly, he was tackled by his little sisters, both of them crying.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, slightly confused.

"We thought something bad might've happened to you, Ichigo!" Yuzu cried. "Daddy told us to watch you, in case you-"

"No, i'm fine." Ichigo said quickly, not even wanting to gewt on the topic; he knew what his dad meant. "See?"

"But you've barely had anything to eat!" Karin said, the pulling out a small baggie of cookies. "So...we made some extra cookies for you, you know...to make you happy." Ichigo smiled, but it didn't last as he took them and ruffled Karin's hair. Yuzu then snuggled into his lap and handed him a small letter.

"What's this?"

"Our letter to Santa."

"I thought you already sent him one." Ichigo replied. He had been the one to 'mail' it. They both nodded and looked at the floor. Ichigo stood up and walked over to his bed, both of them following him and climbing in with him. He felt slightly shocked; neither of them had slept with him since their mom died a few years ago. They quickly fell asleep in his bed and he smiled. He quietly opened the letter and began to read it to himself.

_Dear Santa,_

_Could you do us a really big favor? We don't want our stuff for Christmas. You can take it or keep it...what we want now is different. We want our big brother to be happy...and we want Shiro back. Can you please? Can you please get Shiro back for us so we can have Christmas again? We really miss him..._

_Yuzu and Karin_

Ichigo slumped against his wall, tears in his eyes. He re-read the letter over and over again and every single time he felt like he'd burst open. _Thank you...thank you Yuzu...Karin..._he thought as he slowly got up and walked downstais to show his dad.

* * *

Two days later...

Shiro was finally out of surgery and Ichigo couldn't believe the shape his boyfriend was in. His skin was even paler than normal, almost a sickly shade of white, and he looked skinny. _But he's gonna be ok..._he kept telling himself.

"He's stable now, but when he wakes up is all up to him. The surgery was a close call, but he should be ok now." Ichigo sighed as the doctor relayed the news. He walked in and sat in a chair next to Shiro, gripping his hand tightly. He shivered slightly at how cold it was, but he knew he'd be ok. He had to keep telling himself that, just in case something went wrong...He shook his head. No, they didn't do anything wrong, and he knew that.

_It'll be ok now..._he reminded himself.

"Ichigo, we're heading home. If you'd like to stay, gimme a call when visiting hours are over." Isshin said, giving his son a quick glance. He noticed how Ichigo's recently lifeless eyes now had a tiny glimmer of hope in them, and he wasn't about to remove it by making him leave. As they left, Ichigo watched his boyfriends face, gripping his hand just a little tighter, and praying for as response.

_Please...please wake up soon..._

* * *

Shiro slowly opened his eyes, albeit with a ton of effort. It felt like someone had pulled iron curtains over his eyes and nailed them shut. _God what the hell?_ He tried moving , but for some reason, his body felt slightly numb. Her tried to piecew together what happened, but all he could remember was the pain and then darkness. He slowly turned his head, to see a bright, orange splotch in his blurry vision. He then felt something gripping his hand, as if he was holding on for dear life. He twitched his fingers slightly, it was all he could do. But that was enough to get a response. The orange spot moved, and he automatically knew who it was. "I-Ichigo...?"

"Shiro? Are you...you..."

"A-am I-I-I what?" Shiro replied, grinning weakly, his voice raw and his throat burning. "Y-You l-look like sh-sh-shit..."

"You look no better..." He could feel Ichigo's hand brush over his cheek, and all he wanted was to grip it and kiss him, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "You woke up at the right moment...it's almost Christmas Eve..."

"L-lucky me I sup-pose..." He smiled. Ichigo leaned down and kissed him, the force behind it needy, but he didn't care; he responded as best as he could before sleep clamied him again.

* * *

"Yay, Santa gave us what we wanted!" Shiro was almost knocked out of his wheelchair by the two girls as they attacked him.

"Hey! Party foul here! No glomping the injured please!" He joked, hugging the two little girls. Ichigo smiled at the sight. The doctor's had sent him home for Christmas, and they said he'd have to use a wheelchaior for a few weeks before he went through physical therapy. Shiro laughed and ruffled the twin's hair, and turned to smile at Ichigo. "So...ya gonna help me out here?" He asked.

"Nah, ya look like you can handle them." Ichigo laughed, getting sent an annoyed look, but it was easily washed away when Karin began climbing onto his shoulders.

"Hey, Ichigo? G-get them off and get your dad; I wanna talk with him 'bout somethin'." Ichigo rolled his eyes and picked up his sisters and shooed them away.

"Dad! Quit fucking with the stupid turkey! Shiro wants to talk with ya!" He called just as another crashing sound came from the kitchen. Shiro smiled as Isshin walked in, covered in smoke and what remained of the turkey's guts.

"Stupid turkeys...I know their organs are stuffed in bags...but c'mon!" He snapped. "what is it?"

"I got a plan here...if you're interested..."

* * *

Christmas Day...

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Check this out!" Ichigo was rudely awakened by Yuzu and Karin bouncing on his bed.

"Wh-wha? What is it?" He asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Santa came! He brought us presents!" Yuzu cried out and bolted down the stairs, Karin not too far behind. Ichigo sighed and put on his robe, quickly following the two girls down the stairs. When he walked down stairs, he couldn't help but gape at the tree. Underneath it were presents; presents he thought his father had taken back just to pay for Shiro's surgery.

"D-dad? Where in the world did they all come fro-"

"Ahem, Ichigo..." Ichigo turned around to see Shiro behind him, holding two cups of cocoa, a wide grin on his face. "Can we sit?"

"Your ass is permanantly parked until the doc's say so." Ichigo chuckled, receiving an annoyed huff from his boyfriend. He helped push Shiro into the living room and watched as his sisters opened up their presents. "You did this, didn't you?"

"I had been saving up as much money as I could." Shiro explained. "I wanted to get everyone something for a change."

"Shiro, you came home, that's all anyone here wanted."

"Ah, stop it. I was gonna do this anyways. Also...I have something really special for you." Ichigo turned and gave him a confused look. Shiro placed his cup on the table next to him and pulled out a tiny box. Ichigo stared at the box as he opened it, and he almost gasped. The ring inside wasn't exactly girlish, but it did have a diamond. It was a snake with saphire eyes and a diamond in it's jaws. "Ichigo...will you marry me?" He asked, his face tinting pink. Ichigo felt like he lost his vpice, so instead of replying, he leaned up and kissed Shiro passionetly on the mouth, grinning the entire time.

_Yes...yes I will..._he thought. Isshin smiled at his son and soon to be son-in-law.

_Talk about the power of miracles..._He thought with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Fin

I do hope everyone enjoyed this Christmas treat! ^_^ Merry Christmas, Kauanza, Hannuka, and Happy New Year's~!


End file.
